1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a film member suitably provided in the electro-optical device, laminated film, low refractivity film, laminated multilayer film and electronic appliances comprising the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electroluminescence display (electro-optical device) including an organic electroluminescence element corresponding to each pixel has excellent display performance due to its highly luminous spontaneous light emission, capability of addressing by low current density and voltage, as well as high speed response and emission by a solid organic layer. Such a display is expected to be the successor of a liquid crystal display in the future since it is possible to be thin and lightweight with low power consumption.
FIG. 16 shows a schematic cross section of one example of an organic electroluminescence display. In this organic electroluminescence display 100, an organic electroluminescence element 106 having a luminous layer 102 and positive hole transfer layer 103 interposed between a metal electrode (negative electrode) 104 and transparent electrode (positive electrode) 105 are formed on a glass substrate 101. In the case of an active matrix type organic electroluminescence display (not shown), a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scanning lines are disposed as a matrix, and driving transistors, such as a switching transistor and driving transistor and the organic electroluminescence element 106, are disposed for each pixel disposed as a matrix divided by the data lines and scanning lines. An electric current flows between the negative and positive electrodes by supplying an addressing signal through the data lines and scanning lines, and the organic electroluminescence element 106 emits a light to project out the light to the outer surface side of the glass substrate 101, thereby lightening the pixel.